


Draw Me A War

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Series: The Five Of Us [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance, True Love, the twins are back, watch another day in this little weird family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Root and the twins share a passion, but they always find a way to make it a mess.





	Draw Me A War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work related to "Belong", they're not directed related, so you don't have to read it, but I suggest you do.  
Also, English is not my first language, so please let me know if there's anything wrong.

"Raw!"

Root smiled when small arms circled her right leg and a head hit the back of her knee. She looked down to see Lou looking up at her with a toothless smile and a glint of joy in her eyes. The two years old was doing that a lot, trying to 'scare' Root when she had her back turned to her, even if her tiny feet made a lot of noise on the wooden floor. She was sure it had something to do with her watching Shaw doing it once when she picked the girls from school and Root was in the kitchen with her headphones on.

"Oh, my!" Root put a hand against her chest, faking a surprise expression for the little girl's delight.

"Got ya!" Lou hugged her leg tighter and giggled happily.

Root also laughed, putting the knife she was using to chop the carrots down to pick the girl up. She used her hip to support Lou while placing a kiss in her head. "Yes, you did, baby girl." Lou kissed her cheek. "Want to help mommy to make dinner?" The girl shook her head. "No? But now you got me, you have to keep me!"

"Come." Lou pointed to the living room, where her twin, Jas, was playing with some papers.

"Go, I can finish it." Gen has bounced into the kitchen and shrugged, already moving to grab a pan from the counter.

"Oh, you don't have to. It's okay."

"Nah, it's fine. I will just chop those gross things and put the chicken in the oven and you can do all the rest."

"Well, thank you, sweetheart." Root used her free hand to squeeze Gen's shoulder gently.

"Don't thank me, it's going to cost you ten bucks."

"Geez." Root laughed. "I think it might be cheaper to order a take-out." She joked while walking to the living room with Lou still in her arms. "What are you two doing here, huh?" Silently thanking all of the years pushing her body to the limit, Root managed to sit in the floor in one fluid movement, setting Lou to sit on one of her knees while Jas crawled to sit in the other one.

"Color!" Jasmine shouted, showing her the green pencil she was holding.

"Oh, is that so?" Root chuckled and grabbed the crunched papers the twins had managed to throw all over the floor. She recognized a few draws from a coloring book they gained at school. "It's going to be quite hard to do it now."

"You can have this." Lou, already the bossy one, handed her the red pencil while grabbing the blue one to herself.

"Okay, what are we going to paint?"

Truth be told, Root always loved to draw and paint when she was a kid and her secret passion only increased with time. She was quite good at it, really, but it wasn't something she had done in a very long time. However, the second Lou gave her the draw of a flower to paint, Root had a permanent smile.

The three of them painted in silence, sharing pencils, and going through all drawing options. Root tried to teach them how to use the sharpener, but neither managed to do it by the time Shaw entered the apartment with a sigh. She stopped when she saw the three of them sitting on the floor and arched her eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

“Ma!” Both twins jumped to their feet and ran towards her, dropping pencils and papers where they were to jump into Shaw’s arms.

Shaw used to be a marine and she had her fair work out in life, so she was able to pick both girls up, one in each arm, in only one crouch. She placed a kiss on both of her cheeks. “Why are you guys sitting on the floor when we have a perfect table at the kitchen, huh?”

Lou giggled as her mom had just told her the funniest joke. “We were drawing!” She stated and her sister nodded to agree.

Shaw put both of them back into the ground when they started to wiggle in her arms and watched as the twins set next to Root again. The hacker, who was still in the same position, had a loving smile that made Shaw’s knees go weak. “What?”

“Nothing.” Root shook her head with a wild grin. “I did this to you.” She reached out a paper towards Shaw, who only hesitated for a second before picking it up.

Then, the younger woman rolled her eyes. “Very funny.” She scoffed, made a paper ball and threw it back at Root, who laughed and deflected the ball with one hand

To be honest, it was a perfect drawing. Shaw had no idea Root could draw like that, but she wasn’t entirely surprised by that – the woman seemed to be good at anything, really. But she was still slightly pissed to see herself portraited as a robot. It was a joke Reese started years back when he said she was like a tiny robot when it came to feelings, but suddenly everyone was calling her Rosie (the Robot Maid, from The Jetsons).

Inspired by their mother’s action, the young girls exchanged a look, before promptly smashing the closest papers around them to make balls. “Don’t,” Shaw warned, but it was already too late. Two paper balls hit her chest and she closed her eyes, hearing three different laughs filling the room. “Root, your daughters are being brats.” She opened one eye to see Root getting up from her spot on the floor.

The hacker shrugged innocently. “You showed them how.”

Shaw saw that she was holding a hand behind her back and arched one eyebrow. “Root.” The warning in her voice was deep and she sounded like Root might have a grenade behind her back, not a paper ball.

Root smile was cheeky when she took a step closer, making Shaw raise a hand to motion her to stop. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Don’t.” She said again, taking a step back.

Before she could react, a paper ball hit her right in the middle of her forehead and childish giggles sounded all around the house. Shaw was about to say something when two new balls hit her shoulder and her belly, and her jaws went slack.

“Oh, you’re so going to pay for it.” The marine squashed down to pick the five balls that were thrown at her and quickly started to throw them back, without actually looking at the direction they were going.

Root was fast to grab a few more papers from the coffee table, making balls as she ran behind the couch. “Girls, grab your weapons!” Both girls, feeling just too excited to enter that paper ball war, couldn’t stop laughing when they ran after their mommies.

When Gen decided to go check what the screaming was about, she found Shaw standing in the armchair in the corner, with Jas somehow on top of her right shoulder in her belly, both holding paper balls that they were throwing at Root and Lou, who was hiding behind the couch.

“Huh...” The girl draws out the word, looking around the mess on the floor. She picked the closest ball from her feet and unfolded it the best she could. The Little Mermaid, poorly colored by a two years old, stared back at her and she frowned.

“We’re working on painting inside the lines.” Root informed when their war ceased for a second when they saw the girl standing there. “Hey, Gen?”

“What?” Gen looked up from the draw in time to see a ball flying at her until it hit her cheek. She blinked a couple of times, before crunching the paper in her hand to throw it back at Root. “You’re on!”

Later, Root would have a hell of a job to explain to the twins that they couldn’t just go around grabbing papers and throwing them at people and that it was a one-time thing. Even after at least five lectures, they would always try to start a new paper ball war every time Root joined them to draw or paint, something that she did a lot after that day. They loved to do it, to draw and color, especially together, so it wasn’t unusual to see them sitting at the floor with draws and color pencils spread all over the coffee table.

Years later, when Jas decided that a paper wasn’t enough anymore, Root went with her to a store that had a large supply of painting articles to buy white canvas, brushes, and paints the girl wanted so badly. Lou didn’t develop the same love as her twin, but she still loved to draw and Shaw gave both Root and her an expensive Faber Castell’s case for Christmas one year.

No one was surprised when they ended up having a paper ball war with the wrapping from the gifts that morning.


End file.
